A Star
by Cyunha
Summary: ada kondisi dimana Kim Jong In menjadi dirinya sendiri dan ada kondisi dimana ia di haruskan menjadi sosok orang lain. menjaga image dan mencoba memerankan perannya sebaik mungkin demi menutupi kondisi yang ia miliki. suatu hari ia harus mendengar suara geraman tertahan dari bilik kamar mandi sebelahnya sambil menyebut-sebut namanya. Hunkai
1. Chapter 1

tittle : A Star

cast : Hunkai~ and All member EXO

Pagi ini udara terasa sangat hangat, langit terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya tanpa ada awan yang menutupi. Tahun ajaran baru sepantasnya para siswa akan terlihat bahagia, karena mereka bisa menemukan teman baru dan peralatan sekolah yang baru. Tapi itu tidak berlaku denganku, 2 tahun menjadi siswa di Gang-nam Senior High School bahkan aku tidak punya 1 orang temanpun. Mungkin karena penampilanku yang bahkan enggan orang lain liat. Kacamata tebal rambut yang klimis kebawah baju yang sangat rapih dan akan ada buku yang selalu di pegang. Seperti sekarang, aku bercermin melihat pantulan tubuhku berbalut seragam sekolah, tanpa kacamata dan rambut yang basah karena habis keramas. Mungkin jika ia berpenampilan seperti ini seisi sekolah akan bersorak mengangguminya.

"kai… kau sudah siap" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan akan tubuhku, aku dengan cepat menyambar kacamata dan kembali menata rambutku. Pukul 9 dan aku harus segera pergi ke sekolah.

Hai aku Kim Jong In, hanya seorang laki-laki berumur 16 tahun yang kini duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Tubuh tidak tinggi atau bahkan pendek, standar untuk ukuran anak SMA. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa seseorang memanggilku dengan sebutan Kai, karena ada waktu tertentu aku bisa menjadi Kai atau Kim Jong In. tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya siswa SMA biasa yang bahkan tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh siswa lain. Tidak ada yang tau mengenai Kai, yang mereka tau adalah Kim Jong In yang cupu dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya pada tumpukan buku dan imajinasinya terhadap lukisan. Saat ini aku hanya diam sambil membaca beberapa naskah sebuah drama yang aku akan bintangi, ya jika aku menjadi Kai maka semua orang mengenalku dengan begitu baik. Semua akan menjerit ketika aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Semua akan terpukau akan penampilanku, dan jika sesuatu yang aku pakai maka beberapa menit berikutnya barang itu akan habis terjual. Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupanku sebagai Kim Jong In, yang jauh dari kata memukau.

lanjut? or...?


	2. part 1

tittle : A Star

cast : Hunkai~ and All member EXO

Pagi ini udara terasa sangat hangat, langit terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya tanpa ada awan yang menutupi. Tahun ajaran baru sepantasnya para siswa akan terlihat bahagia, karena mereka bisa menemukan teman baru dan peralatan sekolah yang baru. Tapi itu tidak berlaku denganku, 2 tahun menjadi siswa di Gang-nam Senior High School bahkan aku tidak punya 1 orang temanpun. Mungkin karena penampilanku yang bahkan enggan orang lain liat. Kacamata tebal rambut yang klimis kebawah baju yang sangat rapih dan akan ada buku yang selalu di pegang. Seperti sekarang, aku bercermin melihat pantulan tubuhku berbalut seragam sekolah, tanpa kacamata dan rambut yang basah karena habis keramas. Mungkin jika Aku berpenampilan seperti ini seisi sekolah akan bersorak menganggumiku.

"Kai… kau sudah siap" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan, aku dengan cepat menyambar kacamata dan kembali menata rambutku. Pukul 9 dan aku harus segera pergi ke sekolah.

Hai aku Kim Jong In, hanya seorang laki-laki berumur 16 tahun yang kini duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Tubuh tidak tinggi atau bahkan pendek, standar untuk ukuran anak SMA. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa seseorang memanggilku dengan sebutan Kai, karena ada waktu tertentu aku bisa menjadi Kai atau Kim Jong In. tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya siswa SMA biasa yang bahkan tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh siswa lain. Tidak ada yang tau mengenai Kai, yang mereka tau adalah Kim Jong In yang cupu dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya pada tumpukan buku dan imajinasinya terhadap lukisan. Saat ini aku hanya diam sambil membaca beberapa naskah sebuah drama yang aku akan bintangi, ya jika aku menjadi Kai maka semua orang mengenalku dengan begitu baik. Semua akan menjerit ketika aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Semua akan terpukau akan penampilanku, dan jika sesuatu yang aku pakai maka beberapa menit berikutnya barang itu akan habis terjual. Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupanku sebagai Kim Jong In, yang jauh dari kata memukau.

"kita sudah sampai" mataku beralih dari naskah, memandang ke jendela. Aku masukan kertas dan segala hal keperluanku pada tas ransel dan mencoba bersikap seperti Jong In Biasanya. Aku berjalan dengan pandangan yang berpusat pada langkah kakiku, aku tak ingin berandalan sialan itu bertemu dengan ku sepagi ini.

…

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat pucuk kepalanya menbrak sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya menabrak seseorang. Yang bisa Jong In lakukan adalah berdoa agar bukan tubuh si sialan itu yang ia tabrak.

"apa mata empat itu tidak ada fungsinya?" _damn_ tepat orang yang ia tabrak adalah orang yang ada di fikirannya barusan. Perlahan ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria di hadapannya.

"maaf" Jong In membungkuk sedalam yang ia bisa, bukan karena takut hanya karena ia malas berdebat dengan pria sialan didepan bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"jika maaf begitu mudah kenapa harus ada hukum dan juga polisi?" pria dihadapannya berucap dingin, terdengar seperti F4 sih tapi mereka tidak berempat. Pria tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu memandang rendah pria yang lebih pendek darinya, dua temannya di belakang hanya diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar.

"aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagi pula tidak ada yang terluka kan?" ucap Jong In dengan suara kecil berharap pria sialan di depannya ini tidak mendengar.

"ha tidak terluka? Kau tidak lihat bajuku kotor? Dan berani sekali kau menjawabku" Jong In hampir meninju muka menyebalkan itu. Sabar Jong In perankan peranmu dengan baik, jangan membantah.

"Lalu… apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ucap Jong In memainkan jari-jarinya pada naskah dan kertas gambarnya. Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah melemparkan tasnya spontan Jong In menangkapnya.

"bawa kekelas" lagi… Jong In hanya membuang nafasnya kasar, andai saja dia bisa menjadi Kai mungkin sosok didepannya ini tak akan berani melawannya. Dalam hati Jong In menyumpah serapahi pria kelebihan kalsium di depannya ini. Jong In meletakan tas yang dipegangnnya beberapa waktu lalu pada kursi yang menjadi tempat duduk Oh Sehun. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti ia berusaha untuk melarikan diri, tetapi belum dua langkah ia merasa ada yang menarik kerah lehernya. Memangnya dia anak kucing

"aku tidak mau tau, kau harus belikan aku makanan sekarang" Jong In memutar bola matanya di balik kacamata. Ini adalah tahun kedua aku satu kelas dengan pria kelebihan kalsium ini. Dia pembuat onar, selalu mengganggu orang-orang sepertiku mungkin karena aku dan yang lainya tidak akan melawan saat ia berbuat sesuatu yang ia sukai. Ia adalah anak orang kaya sebetulnya entah kenapa dia selalu meminta untuk dibelikan sesuatu.

"mata empat… kenapa kau diam saja" satu jarinya menoyor kepala Jong In

"baik" jawab Jong In pelan, ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya sendiri, dan Sehun terlihat tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar. Jong In malah asik membaca naskahnya karena setelah pulang sekolah ia akan ada pembacaan naskah pertama. Ia mendapat tawaran membintangi sebuah drama. Jadi ia fikir ia akan mendalami karakter yang akan ia mainkan, ia memasukan satu persatu headset pada cuping telingannya. Untuk sesaat ia bersyukur tidak di anggap ada oleh sebagian orang, ia bersyukur tak mendapatkan perhatian yang berlebihan di sekolah ini. Dia akan diam di perpustakaan membaca naskah dan mencoba menghapal koreo untuk comeback berikutnya. Jong In adalah seorang Aktor sekaligus Idol yang sedang naik daun. Semua orang memujanya, tetapi mereka hanya tau Jong In sebagai Kai. Tak ada yang tau hanya kepala sekolah, managernya, dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sengaja menutupinya karena ingin hidupnya sebagai Kim Jong In bisa tenang. Alih-alih senang ia malah dipertemukan dengan situasi yang membuatnya sebal setiap hari. Menjadi teman 1 kelas dengan bocah begajulan yang membuat dirinya menderita dari pertama kali bertemu. Entah kenapa dirinya menjadi objek menyedihkan dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Oh Sehun bisa di bilang bukan anak sembarangan, ayahnya dulu pemilik perusahaan besar. Ya Jong In tau, maka dari itu ia seenak diri memperlakukan siapa saja yang ia anggap paling menyedihkan. Salah satunya Kim Jong In yang enggan menanggapi apa yang di lakukan pria jangkung itu. Jong In menatap suasana luar dengan dedaunan yang berwarna-warni. Indah sambil membaca beberapa dialog yang ada di naskahnya. Kelas berlangsung lumayan lebih cepat dari biasanya, bel istirahat juga sudah berbunyi. Jong In merasa kain belakang lehernya terasa terangkat.

"ayo ikut" Jong In sudah lebih dulu menghebuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa yang menariknya bak anak kucing adalah Oh Sehun pelakunya. Jong In menarik buku naskahnya sebelum Sehun menariknya dengan paksa. Ia hanya bisa memandang bagaimana si Oh Sehun satu itu memesan begitu banyak makanan. Setelah ia fikir semua makanan yang ia pesan di bawa olehnya, Jong In berniat pergi setelah membayar. Tapi satu tarikan kuat kembali membuat dirinya terhuyung dan menabrak tubuh tegap Sehun.

"kau fikir kau bisa lari lagi" Jong In menghela nafasnya. Oh Sehun itu adalah manusia yang sangat manja, dia dengan entengnya meminta Jong In untuk memotong-motong daging pada makan siangnya.

"ini sudah kan aku harus ke perpustakaan" Tanya Jong In lembut. Tatapan Oh Sehun seakan menusuk saat Jong In menatapnya juga. Itu terkadang terasa sangat mengintimidasi dan kini Jong In merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika pandangan itu seakan menusuknya. Tanpa banyak bicara Jong In duduk kembali dan menunggunya kembali mengunyah. Kedua temannya yang biasa bersamanya justru tak terlihat sama sekali. Biasanya mereka seperti ban beca selalu bertiga, tetapi kini ia hanya sendiri. Dari pada hanya berdiam diri dan melihatnya memakan makananya ia lebih baik kembali membaca naskah. Oh Sehun berhenti mengunyah dan melirik pada Jong In dan melihatnya sibuk dengan bebrapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

"sebegitu cintanya kah kau dengan membaca" Jong In yang merasa terganggu dengan kegiatannya menolehkan pandangannya.

"hmm kau berbicara padaku?" Tanya Jong In.

"sudah sana pergi ke perpustakaan" Jong In mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu langsung merapihkan naskah dan juga kanvas menggambarnya.

"okey" ia meletakan barangnya pada gulungan tangannya dan melangkah pergi menuju perpustakaan.

"Tumben sekali dia memintaku pergi, biasanya dia akan membuatku mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Mungkin ia merasa tidak nyaman padaku". Jong In kembali melirik ke belakang melihat Oh Sehun sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Terkadang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang butuh perhatian, kasihan.

Sore ini langit seakan terlihat lebih indah, Jong In sudah lebih rapih dengan penampilan Kainya. Setelah ia pulang sekolah ia segera berganti pakaian dan model rambut karena sore ini ia akan menghadiri pembacaan naskah pertama drama terbaru.

"Kai apa kau ingin mampir untuk membeli minuman?" Jong In melirik sebentar keluar

"apa saja asal jangan Americano" ucapnya, ia kembali berkutat dengan naskah di tangannya. Managernya menghentikan laju mobil dan dengan sigap ia pergi menuju penjual minuman dingin.

….

Suasana jalanan begitu ramai, suara klakson mobil seakan saling bersautan satu dengan lainnya. Lampu-lampu mulai menyala terlihat sangat indah dari lantai 14. Pria dengan berbalut jas hitam dengan rambut hitam tebalnya berdiri di pinggir jendela, ia menyesap kopi sambil memandang keadaan luar kantor. Park Chanyeol seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perdagangan dan banyak lagi. Tetapi Chanyeol lebih menyukai mengepalai Park Shoes and Shirt karena ia bisa terjun langsung pada brand ambassador. Ia tersenyum saat menatap langit sore kali ini, akhirnya sekian lama ia berusaha untuk menggaet seorang idol untuk brand ambassadornya berhasil juga. Kai semua orang akan berlomba untuk mendapatkan kontrak dengannya. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa apapun yang dikenakan olehnya akan terjual habis. Dan terlebih Chanyeol berharap bisa bertemu langsung dengan Kai karena ia begitu mengagumi sosok yang setiap hari ada di fikirannya. Melihatnya begerak mengikuti irama music membuat dirinya berfantasi liar. Tubuhnya begitu seksi dan membuatnya penasaran.

Semua bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, kilat kamera mengisi sebuah ruangan yang digunakan sebagai ruang pembacaan naskah pertama. Para pemain ada disana untuk memulai membaca naskahnya, setelah pengenalan tokoh lalu di lanjutkan dengan pemabacaan naskah dan tepuk tangan menghiasi seisi ruangan adalah penutup dari kegiatan hari ini. Jong In melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan melemparkan pada bangku disebelahnya.

"hyung bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai" ucapnya, ia terlihat lelah

"ah besok ada pemotretan produk Park, jadi kau sudah ku buatkan izin setengah hari ke sekolahmu" Jong In menutup matanya

"hmm"

…

Tuan dan nyonya park sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menyesap tehnya, keduanya menoleh saat suara langkah kaki terdengar. Oh Sehun berjalan lurus tanpa menghiraukan ibu dan ayah tirinya. Pakaiannya berantakan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Park Sehun dari mana kau?" tanyanya, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada keduanya

"namaku Oh Sehun" Sehun lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam kamar. Ia benci selalu di panggil dengan nama itu, ia benci menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria bermarga Park dan meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian. Ia tak bisa menerima bahwa dirinya saat ini kesepian tak ada satu orangpun yang mengerti dia. Ia merasa sendirian, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan menyambar jaketnya. Ia mengganti pakaiannya lalu menyambar kunci motor.

"kau mau pergi lagi?" Tanya sang ayah melihat Sehun yang sudah rapih dengan kunci motor di tangannya. Sehun tidak berniat untuk menanggapi dan lanjut berjalan.

"Park Sehun!"

"aku bukan Park Sehun, namaku OH SEHUN" dan setelah jawabannya itu terdengar dentuman keras antara pintu dan engselnya. Sehun mengendarai motornya mengelilingi kota, guanlin sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali tapi jangankan untuk di angkat melihat saja ogah. Ia hanya mengitari kota memecah belah jalanan Seoul, rasanya tidak betah berlama-lama di rumah yang bukan milik keluarganya. Sebetulnya ia ingin bersama dengan ayahnya, tetapi melihat ibunya menangis untuk pertama kalinya saat dirinya berniat tinggal bersama ayahnya. Hatinya hancur dan ia kembali bersama ibunya membiarkan ayahnya pergi dan sesekali ia akan berkunjung ke jepang untuk menemui ayahnya. Ia sudah mempunyai pendampir baru wanita jepang yang cantik mereka juga di berkati buah hati yang cantik. Pernikahan mereka terlihat amat bahagia, ayah sangat bersyukur mendapatkan wanita sebaik ibu tirinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa enggan dan marah saat ibunya bersama suami barunya. Bukan karena ia marah pada ibunya karena ia lah yang memutuskan hubungan dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah anak tuan Park bukan tuan Oh. Sehun mengentikan laju motornya saat melihat layar yang menampilkan sebuah iklan minuman ber energy. Iklan yang dibintangi Kai, seorang artis muda yang digandrungi oleh banyak kalangan. Parasnya yang tampan dan sexy saat bersamaan membuat semua orang terpukau saat tampil di muka umum. Dan Sehun menyukainya, ia memandangi papan iklan begitu bersemangat hingga lupa bahwa ia sedang galau.

"hai… manis!" Sehun benar-benar tergila-gila padanya. sebuah mobil sedan CTG hitam berhenti di sebrang, didalamnya ada Chanyeol selaku kakak tirinya ia tertawa lucu saat mendapati adik tirinya sedang memandangi pujaan hatinya. Ia melirik sebentar kotak di sebelahnya lalu meminta supir untuk kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Dia tidak marah saat mendapati Sehun sebagai adiknya, entah lah semua orang mengatakan bahwa mereka saudara tiri tapi tak ada yang tau bahwa mereka satu ayah. Walau pada kenyataanya Sehun tak pernah mengiyakan pernyataan ibunya tentang siapa ayahnya sebenarnya.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti saat akhirnya terparkir dipekarangan rumah sang ayah. Sang supir membuka pintu mobil untuk mempersilahkan sang bosnya keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol dengan gagahnya keluar sambil membawa kotak hadiah untuk sang adik tercinta. Alasan utama Chanyeol tidak marah mungkin karena ia merasa bahagia akhirnya bisa memiliki adik, yang mungkin bisa membantunya diperusahaan.

"eoh kau datang" sang ibu adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang santai di ruang tengah sambil meminum teh. Chanyeol senyum saat sang ibu memeluknya lembut, ia menyukainya karena Ia merasa untuk pertama kalinya setelah kehilangan sosok ibu 10 tahun silam.

"kau menginap?" tanyanya, Chanyeol menggeleng lembut

"tidak nyonya.." walaupun kenyataanya ia sulit memperlakukannya sama dengan sang ibunda

"Chanyeol, kau masih saja memanggilnya seperti itu" ucap sang ayah ada nada kecewa tersirat jelas.

"maaf dad… tidak Eomma-nim, aku kebetulan lewat setelah survey lokasi untuk shooting besok"jawabnya lembut "ah apa Sehun ada?"

"ia pergi" jawab sang ayah

"ah kalau begitu, eomma-nim bisakah aku titip ini untuk Sehun letakan saja di kamarnya" ucap Chanyeol

"ah ia tidak pernah mengizinkan ibu masuk kedalam, nanti akan ibu letakan di depan kamarnya" Chanyeol tersenyum manis

"baiklah, maaf aku hanya sebentar" ayahnya berdiri berniat untuk mencegah

"tidak bisakah kau menginap malam ini, atau mungkin makan bersama" Chanyeol menggeleng sekali lagi

"maaf, tapi lain kali aku akan makan dengan kalian dan juga Sehun. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang ya" Chanyeol memang memisahkan diri dari keluargnya sejak lulus SMA. Ia ingin bebas dan juga tenang karena ia bosan hanya dirumah sendirian karena dia adalah anak tunggal. Chanyeol kembali ke mobil untuk kembali ke apartementnya, ia akan menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu Kai besok di lokasi Shooting.

tbc~


End file.
